


Taken To The Edge

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roommates, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas had been roommates for a little over a month when they fell into bed together. Dean thought of it as kind of a ‘roommates with benefits’ situation. And he tried very hard to not think about how badly he wanted it to be more than that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	Taken To The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 follower celebration. This one is for starboycas.  
> Love to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean and Cas had been roommates for a little over a month when they fell into bed together. Dean thought of it as kind of a  _ ‘roommates with benefits’ _ situation. And he tried very hard to not think about how badly he wanted it to be more than that.

Sex with Castiel Novak was a force of nature. He was a very dominant top, a fact that Dean just loved. Nothing compared to being manhandled into whatever position Cas wanted him in, pinned down, fucked in any way Cas wanted.

He guessed he was kinda submissive, a fact he’d never known before Cas.

Cas walked in from work, shrugged off the ratty trench coat that he refused to give up, and looked at Dean with an intensity that gave Dean chills.

“Go get naked and wait for me on my bed. I want to try something different tonight.”

Dean never for a second considered doing anything except to jump up, saying, “Yes Sir!” and heading to the bedroom.

Yeah, he was very submissive.

He laid on the bed, naked and waiting. He jiggled his foot nervously, wondering what _ ‘something new’ _ meant. 

After what seemed to Dean to be at least an hour, but was more like ten minutes, Cas was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling.

“You look so good like that, naked and waiting for me, Dean. Just beautiful.”

Dean soaked up the praise like a sponge.

Cas approached the bed, then started to take his clothes off. Dean never took his eyes off Cas. The sight of him stripping was always very arousing. Dean’s dick was starting to stand up just watching him.

Cas tossed the lube bottle on the bed. Dean spread his legs wide, making a place for Cas to get in. Cas sat back with a smile.

“So, something new. You ready?”

Dean nodded. Cas frowned at him, his way of reminding Dean to use his words.

“Yes… yes I’m ready.”

Cas smiled again. “Good boy.”

Cas leaned over and blew hot breath on Dean’s cock, making it get fully hard and making Dean gasp. Then he took Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. 

Dean whimpered.

Cas sucked down to the root, his nose in Dean’s groin. He held there for a moment then sucked back up. Dean moaned, but was a little confused. Cas had given him blow jobs before. What was going to be different about this one?

Cas lifted Dean’s balls, rolling them around in his hand while he sucked Dean off. Cas’ mouth was so hot and wet, Dean was in ecstasy, and so close to busting his nut… When Cas popped his mouth off. Dean let out a whine.

“Patience, Dean.”

Dean laid there feeling a little let down, but he trusted Cas. Cas had never failed to make sure Dean had a good orgasm before, and he probably wouldn’t this time either.

When Dean had calmed down, Cas went at it again. He sucked and licked until Dean was so close… and then he stopped again.

Dean felt a little angry. What the fuck? He wiggled in frustration. Cas put a hand on Dean’s belly.

“Settle down. We’ll get there.”

Dean sighed. He got his hopes back up when Cas poured lube in his hand.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock with a firm grip. Dean groaned. 

Cas ran his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb over the head. Dean let his head fall back on the pillow. It was good. Not as good as when Cas fucked him, but good none the less. Cas kept it up until Dean felt his balls get tight.

When Cas let go, Dean growled. Cas chuckled. “Settle down, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head with a frown. 

“And don’t give me that look, either.” 

Dean laid his head back down.

Cas grabbed his cock as soon as he settled down. Dean couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips. He was close in no time, and when Cas let go, he was just resigned to it. It was frustrating as hell. He felt like his balls would explode.

He started to beg. “Cas please…  _ please _ , I need to cum.. Please, I’m dying here!”

Cas ran a soothing hand over Dean’s belly. “You can do another one, I’m sure of it. You are doing so good for me.”

Dean felt like crying. 

This time, as he moved his hand up and down Dean’ shaft, his other hand was rubbing under his balls, so close to his hole he felt tears running into his ears.

He gasped, “Cas!” and all touching ceased.

He really was crying now out of sheer frustration. 

Cas got over him and kissed him. Dean chased the kiss when Cas pulled away.

“Sshh, I’ve got you.”

When he felt the head of Cas’ cock pushing against his hole he almost screamed with relief.

Cas bottomed out. One pull back and thrust back in was all it took to tip Dean over the edge.

Dean came with such intensity, he didn’t even hear himself scream. His vision blacked out. He may have passed out for a second.

When he came back to himself, Cas was still fucking him. He concentrated on how amazing it felt, Cas’ big cock spreading him wide, running over his prostate, filling him to his limit. He grabbed onto Cas’ arms just to keep himself from slipping off the edge of the world.

He couldn’t believe it, but he was hard again. He thought about touching himself, but he couldn't let go of Cas’ arms.

As Cas lost his rhythm, Dean came again. There wasn’t much cum, just a little spurt actually, but it felt good anyway. Then he could feel Cas’ cum spurting inside him.

When Dean could breathe again, he snuggled into Cas’ side. Cas put an arm around him.

“Cas, I need to say something.”

Cas looked at him. “What is it?”

“I haven’t been with anyone since I met you.”

Cas smiled. “I know, Dean. I haven’t either.”

Dean lifted his head in order to look into Cas’ eyes. “You haven’t?”

Cas smiled at him so brightly. “Of course I haven’t Dean. All I need or want is right here in my bed.”

“So... we’re boyfriends?”

Cas laughed. “At the very least.”

Dean kissed him with all the love he felt.


End file.
